Hazel Aden
Hazel Aden is a fictional character in the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Andrea Lewis. Season 1 Hazel began as Paige's sidekick. Like Paige, Hazel is a popular fashionista at Degrassi Community School with a sharp tongue. She is a member of the school's Spirit Squad. Paige was rarely seen without Hazel by her side through good times and bad. Season 2 Hazel pretended to be Jamaican to hide her Muslim heritage during an 'International Day' school event. She went so far as to bully Fareeza, another Muslim girl, to hide her secret. Hazel was devastated when students destroyed Fareeza's presentation on Iraq with spray paint, because it brought back painful memories of being harassed at her old school after 9/11 based on her culture. After making peace with Fareeza, Hazel revealed in a class presentation that she was born in Mogadishu, Somalia to Muslim parents who immigrated to Canada. Hazel was also the first person Paige told about being raped; she was there to offer her comfort as a true friend. She developed a crush on Marco during season 2. However, Marco seemingly had a crush on Ellie. Season 3 After Ellie and Marco broke up, Hazel saw it as an opportunity to pursue him. Hazel and Marco went on a double date with Spinner and Paige. Eventually Marco walked out on the date, and Hazel found out it was because he was gay. Hazel was the first to realize Rick was physically abusing Terri. Terri accused Hazel of being jealous. However, the two eventually reconciled. During the school day, Hazel received an email that lead to a pornographic site. Hazel decided to visit the website but she got caught, and had to spend a Breakfast-Club-esque Saturday detention with Jimmy, Sean, Toby, and Ellie. The group was to work on homework, as instructed by Mr. Raditch, but as the group was virtually unsupervised, they began talking and played Truth or Dare. When choosing Truth, Hazel was asked to explain why she had to serve detention. She changed her choice to Dare, and she was dared to kiss Toby, which she did. Eventually, the group found themselves on the roof of the school, and Jimmy and Hazel kissed. Jimmy says this was because he "made her kiss Toby". Season 4 Hazel was going through a very difficult time after Jimmy was shot, but stood by his side the whole time. When Manny and the other Spirit Squad team dropped Paige during a routine, it caused her to have a broken leg. At senior prom, Paige complained about Manny, but Hazel stood up to Paige, and put her in her place. Paige and Manny and Hazel reconciled. Season 5 Hazel felt as if Jimmy was drifting apart from her, and the situation did not get better after she saw how close Ellie and Jimmy bonded in art. After seeing Ellie's face in a mural that he promised would be Hazel's, she becomes fed up with being second and breaks up with Jimmy. Hazel and Alex never got along, so problems arose when Paige and Alex began dating. Although Hazel denies being homophobic, she disapproves of Paige dating far down the social chart at Degrassi. Hazel and Alex's constant arguing leads to an unhappy Paige, so to make her happy, Hazel and Alex plan a shopping trip for the three of them. Things start off rocky at first, but eventually they all warm up to each other after an apology coffee treat turns into them throwing around the whipped topping and creating a mess, which gets them arrested by mall security. Hazel graduates from Degrassi in 2006 and it is implied that she went to college outside of Toronto as she hasn't been seen or mentioned since graduation. Relationships * Jimmy Brooks ** Start Up: "Take on Me" (316) ** Broke Up: "Redemption Song" (510) ***Reason: Hazel found out that Jimmy has a crush on Ellie and was jealous. Category:Degrassi characters Category:Fictional cheerleaders Category:Fictional singers Category:2001 introductions